Whirlwind Flames
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Tenzin is about to get married! But instead of Pema, a fiery spirit has stolen his heart. But can he make it through the wedding without loosing his sanity to his crazy family? Kataang, Tokka, TenzinOC, ZukoOC


**Olivia- I think I'm finally getting my groove back, and before I start on updating the crap ton of other stories i've got in progress, me and my sister came up with this! Just like many of you, Legend of Korra has become our new reason for living. But we don't really care to much for Pema...So, we decided to see what we could do for our boy Tenzin ;) Our Ocs you might recognize from our other works such as 'The Fire Lord and the Air Hybrid'. But if you haven't heard of them yet, here's a brief bio. If you're ok with ocs, proceed. But if not, GTFO! Cause if you flame this story, the Blue Spirit will visit you ;)**

**Pronunciation key and bio for our Ocs**

**Eria (Ear-A)- Originally from the Northern Water Tribe, Eria is a very powerful water bender. Chosen by the spirits as a 'charmer', Eria is able to blood bend without the aid of a full moon. Other benders have been discovered with this rare ability, such as Yakone and Tarlok, but what makes Eria unique is she can resist other blood benders by bending her own blood. She was born four years before Aang and acts as a guide to the avatar as well as a trainer. She, along with the other charmers, stays biologically young by drinking the water from the Spirit Oasis. Eria lost her younger brother to the fire nation during one of their first raids, so she became a bitter and cold person. She takes no mercy on those who prey on the weak or break the rules for no reason. Appearance- Long mocha colored hair in a high pony tail, blue eyes, dark skin and wears traditional water tribe garb. **

**Hiita (Heat-A)- Born to a rich diplomat family from the Fire Nation, Hiita grew up sheltered and locked away. But upon discovering Vagabonds, Hiita decided she'd travel the world to see what she'd been missing out on. She became a master fire bender at age 12, but her parents discouraged her from ever using her power. This is where she became resistant to authority and developed her fiery personality. She can manipulate the body temperature of any living organism, even going so far as to kill her opponent from the inside out. Appearance- Shoulder length auburn hair, amber eyes and a medium skin tone. **

**Whynn (When)- A prodigy child of the air nomads, Whynn earned her tattoos at age 10. She was chosen by the spirits to become the Air Charmer when she taught herself how to control sound waves before she hit her teenage years. When the destruction of the air nomads began, she was sent away by the elders to protect her heritage. Guru Pa Tik found her some years later when she was 16, offering her solace at the Eastern Temple. Appearance- Ivory skin with traditional air nomad tattoos, long silvery hair usually worn in a side pony tail and gray eyes.**

**Aussa (Aw-Sa)- A hippie by nature, earth bender by birth. Aussa always seemed to have a special connection with the earth, earning her the nickname 'Mother Nature'. Eventually learning to bend plants by the soil they're planted in. Animals flocked to her for her gentle and motherly aura. After seeing the malicious destruction of the Earth Kingdom under the reign of Azulan, Aussa fled from her home, deciding to live off the land she encountered. Appearance- Short and wavy dark brown hair, emerald eyes and light skin.**

**Yori (Your-E)- Younger twin sister to Whynn, Yori is what the bending nations call a 'mut'. Her father was a fire bender while her mother, an air nomad. Yori seemed to inherit both bending traits of her parents. Upon her dual bending discoveries, her mother and adoptive father seemed to disown her. Yori went in search of a hybrid master, finally coming to find a kind earth/fire bending woman who couldn't speak. Upon the time of war, this mystical woman cast a sleep spell on Yori to preserve her until the Avatar returned. Knowing Yori would be needed to save the world. Appearance- Short bright red hair, lilac eyes and fair skin. Has air bender tattoos on her hands. **

Whirlwind Flames

Air Temple Island was abuzz with activity. In addition to the normal chattering lemurs and grunting bison, several dozen air acolytes fretted to and fro putting up yellow, orange, red and black streamers along with tables and chairs. Tiger lilies, dragon's breath, and sky roses painted the balconies handrails in bright patterns and colors. A cry of frustration pierced the once calm air. The infamous Fire Lord Zuko stormed from the men's dormitories in a puff of fire, followed closely by a petite red head.

"I'm putting a stop to this insanity this instant!" he cried, ignoring his wife's angered calls.

"You will do no such thing!" Yori seethed, her lilac eyes flickering to purple. "If you don't get your sparky ass back in there and stop trying to ruin your daughter's wedding then I'll get Eria to blood bend you into a coma!"

Zuko visibly faltered at the mention of the deadly water charmer. His long strides now reduced to slow steps.

"Give me one good reason why I should be okay with this wedding!" he challenged.

"Because Symber is happy." Yori responded smoothly.

"But she's only a baby! She's not ready for this!"

"Zu, she's twenty two." Yori deadpanned. "I was a little over seventeen when we got married!"

"That's different!" Zuko barked, but paled when Yori's hands sparked with a mix of fire and air. "You didn't have parents to watch out for you!"

"Oh yes. That's why it took you a month to convince Whynn not to cut your family jewels off the second you proposed to me."

"Your sister is just nuts."

"Hey, don't blame her for your stubbornness."

"Yori it was different... We were in love... We still are..." Zuko said, pausing to grasp his wife's hands. Yori visibly softened at this but yanked her hands back to reason with her husband again.

"Whose to say they're not?

This is about our daughter. Now get your fire bending butt back in that room and apologize to Aang and Tenzin before I throw you in the jail cell with Azula."

At the mention of his bat shit crazy younger sister, Zuko took off to find the two air benders. Yori chuckled to herself in victory, turning to return to her daughter's dressing room.

Katara and Whynn had swept Symber away to her bridal chambers hours ago. So Yori could only imagine what kind of hell the master water bender and air charmer were putting her daughter through. She got her answer when the two aforementioned women were forced from the room by a powerful gust of fire. Followed by a pile of silk and velvet.

"Enough of this!" Symber screamed, throwing the last part of her wedding dress at the bending women.

The young girl had her mother's fiery red locks, with the exception of the coal black bangs that matched her father's dark hair. She had her father's golden eyes as well, now mirrored in a blazing anger that Yori had just witnessed." I am not a doll, nor am I some mammy-pamby little cream puff to dress in ribbons and fluff!"

"When in doubt..." Yori sighed, turning on her heel making her way three rooms down."Toph." she called, alerting the blind earth bender. Instead of her usual chief of police armor, the former Blind Bandit adorned a simple mint green kimono with small pink roses decorating the hem. "Your god daughter is having a melt down with her soon to be mother-in-law and her aunt. I think she needs our help..."

"I was wondering when you'd ask," The Earth Bending Master smiled. Her sightless mint eyes smiled with her and she followed behind Yori as they entered Symber's chambers." Alright Ice Queen, Tornado Princess, out."

"Toph that is not-"

"No way in bloody-"

"Out or I'll metal bend you both to the wedding chairs in the court yard," Top growled. Both women gave evil mutters but turned on their tails and left, leaving a trail of satin in their wake. Toph softened now, and turned towards Symber." Now, how about we ditch the satin, silk, and white all together?"

"Oh Aunt Toph, you read my mind!" Symber said, her amber eyes watering in relief. Toph chuckled and proceeded towards the closets.

!

!

!

"Uh, uncle Sokka? Are you sure about this?" Tenzin asked, pulling at the faux beard his uncle had just finished gluing to his skin.

"Of course, my boy!" the water tribe warrior gleamed, smacking his nephew on the back playfully. "Ladies love facial hair!"

"Then why don't you have any?"

"Eh, your aunt Toph dosen't like that kinda stuff."

"He means he used to have a beard until Toph shaved it off in his sleep." Aang laughed heartily. Tenzin and Bumi both burst out laughing at the mental image their father provided.

"Gotta love our crazy, wacked out family. Huh, bro?" Bumi chuckled, elbowing his brother in the ribs playfully.

"Yeah, sure." the airbender sighed.

"What's wrong, Ten? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!"

"What? No! I was just thinking of Pema..."

"The girl who's totally in love with you that you turned down for Symber?"

"Thanks, Bumi." Tenzin deadpanned, something he'd learned from his Charmer aunts. "You always know how to make me feel better..." Bumi only rolled his blue eyes.

"I mean, why are you thinking of her? And at a time like this?"

"I just feel bad for breaking her heart, is all."

"She'll get over it, Ten. And it's not like she could ruin anything out of vengence. Aunt Toph and Lin have the entire Republic City Metalbending Police here for security."

"You're right." Tenzin smiled. "Now help me get this elephant rat off my face!"

"No problem." Bumi grabbed the end of the faux hair and yanked.

!

!

!

"Did you hear something?" Yori asked, looking at her daughter and best friend. "Like screaming?"

"Na." Toph offered, nonchalantly. "Probably those two air brats of Twinkle Toes'."

The Chief of Police was, at the moment, helping Symber finishing tying the back of her flame red gown. The dress was a deep maroon, the color of autumn or flames as they simmered out. There was silver embroidery at the hem and around the corset bodice.

"Tell me again how the hell you pulled this out of thin air, Toph?" Yori asked, finishing with her placement of silver flowers in a crown around Symber's head.

"I had some friends make it, they started about a month ago?" Top answered, finishing a tight knot at the back of the dress." I had this hunch that the two girly girls would try and put her in some silky satin monstrosity... This was much more my god daughter's style. Or so I presume, I just told them what she liked."

"You always get me Aunt Toph," Symber smiled, her full lips lined lightly in berry juice, her cheeks rouged lightly, and her big gold eyes lined in dark kohl. She looked beautiful in the gown and flower crown. Yori attached the gauzy silver veil and her daughter's betrothal necklace the image was complete. Tenzin had carved the air nomad's symbol on a brilliant piece of yellow topaz. It secured to Symber's neck with a crimson silk ribbon.

"Oh... Baby Girl... You look like a beautiful bride..." Yori said, suddenly tearing up.

"Oh don't start the water works now," Toph drawled, even if her own eyes were a little misty. Symber smiled and stood, soft in her silver flats.

"C'mon, I have a wedding to get to," Symber smiled, leading her mother and god mother out of the bridal chambers.

!

!

!

Katara dapped at her oceanic eyes with a thin piece of cotton. She couldn't believe her little boy was all grown up and getting married! She drew in a ragged and nervous breath as her husband led her down the isle. Her traditional water tribe dress gently dragging the ground next to Aang's robes. She remembered her own wedding day fondly. Instead of Aang's arm she held, it was her father's. She had never seen Hakoda smile so much in one day! As the water master sat down on the front row next to the alter, she turned to watch her brother and Toph. Sokka had grown much since they'd first found Aang in that ice burg. He was still the 'meat and sarcasm' guy but he was a good big brother, uncle and husband. Toph still stood about a full head shorter than her husband. She was by far, one of the earth's most powerful benders. She single handedly developed metal bending. A skill that Republic City relies heavily on now.

Eria and Hiita walked next. The water charmer adorned a silk kimono similar to Katara's. Her mocha hair had been braided intricately with small blue and white beads throughout. Even though she was the most stoic and icy of the four Charmers, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her 'niece' getting married. Hiita wore a slight scowl, hating the velvet corset dress Eria had all but forced her into. The red, black and gold frock seemed to tug the air out of her lungs with each step she took. It was cut shorter than Eria's, grazing her knees. The only comfort she got out of the dress was mobility of her legs. Auburn hair had been pinned to the side with a gold clip, something the fire Charmer was itching to tear out.

Next came Aussa and Whynn. Aussa was Toph's foil in every way. Where Toph was abrasive and blunt, Aussa was kind and motherly. She walked with a mystic grace down the isle. Her light green dress fluttering about in the wind. Her wavy brownish black locks flowed freely around her bare shoulders. Whynn's excitement shone through her bending. Small gusts of air were created with every enthusiastic step she took, lifting the skirt of her robes to show the tattoos on her legs. Silver hair had been contained in a messy bun. Once the four Charmers were seated, Lin and Bumi began their descent. The metal bender insisted on doning her armor. She was certainly her mother's child. Bumi, on the other hand, looked quite handsome in his mixed water tribe and air nomad robe.

Finally, Tenzin and Kya. The groom-to-be still looked quite nervous, clinging to his sister's arm. Kya gave her brother a promising look before letting him take his place at the alter to await his bride. All too soon for the air bender's liking, Yori and Zuko began to lead Symber down the walk of her life. The dress Toph had made for her fit her perfectly, illuminating her amber eyes in the setting sun. Tenzin's anxiety melted away the second he met her gaze. She smiled broadly the entire walk, finally letting go of her parents before standing opposite Tenzin. Once Yori and Zuko were properly seated, the Fire Lord nodded to his uncle, whom happily agreed to marry his grand-neice.

"Great spirits of the earth, water, fire and air...bless this happy couple in wedded bliss for the rest of time. If anyone here objects to this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Yori stood and glared at the congrigation, daring someone to ruin her daughter's moment. Eria groaned and lifted her hand towards the fire/air hybrid and blood bent her back into her seat. Iroh laughed at the display, but went on.

"By the spirit's power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Tenzin leaned the short half a foot to kiss his new wife, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Toph nudged Katara, pulling the water bender down to snicker in her ear.

"Looks like you and Yori are gonna be grandmas!"

"Not for a while, I hope." Katara smiled, still clapping loudly for her son and new daughter-in-law.

"If what I'm sensing is right, it may be a lot sooner than you think...and I'm never wrong." By now, most of the cheering had died down so the whole gaang heard the earth bender's remark.

"What do you mean, Toph?" Yori asked.

"I mean your daughter don't waste any time." Toph chuckled, smiling broadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko challenged, growing irritable.

"Just what I mean, grandpa." she snickered, causing the Fire Lord, Yori, Aang and Katara to pale.

"Someone get some smelling salts." Eria deadpanned to some of the air acolytes. "Sparky just fainted."

"And three...two...one..." Toph counted, getting a satisfied grin out of a loud thud. "Make sure to get a lot!" she called to the acolytes. "We just lost Twinkle Toes too!"

"What the hell is this!" Hiita fumed, waving smelling salts under Zuko's nose. "Pass the fuck out day!"

"You'd better not get any ideas, missy." Sokka sternly told his daughter.

"Oh yes she'd better!" Toph argued. "I'm not gonna be this kick-ass forever ya know! I wanna teach my grand babies earthbending!"

"Wonderful." Kya muttered, gathering water from the air to use as a lift to get Lin off the ground.

!

!

!

"So your mom really was pregnant at her wedding?" Bolin asked, thoroughly enthralled with the story. He sat indian style on the floor of the air temple. His brother and Korra sitting close by, listening intently.

"Sure was." laughed a young girl. She had the same flaming red hair as her mother and grandmother with big silvery eyes that were clearly inherited from her aunt Whynn. Arrow tattoos stood out on her hands. Ikki, Jenora and Meelo were fast asleep in the big bed the three of them shared. They'd passed out halfway through Emi's bedtime story. "Mom told me grandpa Aang wasn't too happy that mom and dad 'did the deed' before they were married."

"Sounds like your parent's wedding was more like a side show than a ceremony." Mako commented, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Korra.

"I think it's adorable." the water bender commented with a sincere smile.

"Jenora came seven years later. Mom told me I actually tried to sell her for a fire ferret because I was so jealous!" the three benders on the floor tried to smother their giggles to keep from waking the air bender kids. "Ikki was a handful from the very beginning. She didn't just learn to talk, she learned how to monologue! Meelo came into the world fart bending. I mean even the slightest one would create gale force winds!"

"I always knew that kid wasn't quite right." Korra giggled, petting the boy's head affectionately. In just a matter of weeks, the family of her past life had grown on her like poison ivy. She couldn't help but feel like their protector. Even if they already had a big sister. Ember was the first born grandchild of Avatar Aang and Katara and the only one Aang ever saw. Emi, as she preferred to be called, had very little memory of her grandfather, but was told on many occasions she acted just like he did when he was her age. Her uncle Sokka and aunt Toph loved to call her Twinkle Toes Jr due to her knack for airbending. Yori was beside herself with pride when they discovered Ember could bend fire as well. Her legacy would carry on after all. Pure bred hybrids were far and few between.

"Ember Irah!" Symber scolded from the doorway. "You four should've been in bed over an hour ago! Korra has training in the morning."

"Sorry, mom." Emi grinned sheepishly. "I was just telling them the story of when you and dad got married."

"I hope you got a kick out of that specticle." Symber laughed, rubbing her very pregnant belly. "My aunts can tell you more in the morning...along with the tale of how your aunt Toph and uncle Sokka got married!"


End file.
